Luke Skywalker Emperor of the Force
by VICTORY859
Summary: Luke and Biggs go to visit an local Mythical attraction, a supposed to be mummified Krayt Dragon head, turns out the force works in mysterious ways. Luke brings an long dead sith back to life and, starts to build his own empire through a series of unlikely events, chactor OC ness,
1. Chapter 1

Star wars And the Old Republic Crossover

 _ **Somewhere in the sands of Tattooine**_

An Old Sith Empire Vessel Lays under a large sand dune Guarded by a Greater Krayt Dragon lays curled around Protecting it as its treasure, inside a spirit awakens sensing a burst of force from a nearby Moisture Farm, He calls out to the young presence never realiving, he calls not a new servent to carry out his will but a new master, Kinder than any before but also far more powerful.

 _ **Lars Homestead**_

"Luke, Be careful out there, and rember to be back in three hours I Need your help repairing and AstroMech Droid I purchased, the Memory Core is corrupt we need to purge and reprogram it before dark!" A graying man demands Looking not to unkindly to the Yound Child and his newest friend.

"Yes uncle Owen, Me and Biggs are going to the Krayt Dune to see the Dragon there!" The young Boy Exclaims.

"Be Careful, That Dune is a Legand and that krayt head is mummified, but there may be sand people out there, you know what to watch for." Owen states

"we will be careful Mr. Lars, I have my comlink if anything happens I can call my father, and get help." Biggs States.

"Good and Darklighter, Tell your father I want to chat with him." Owen asks

The boys shout in glee and run Biggs yelling back an affermitive they run out and to a childrens speeder which will have just enough power to get them to the dune and back, it was an Lifeday gift to Luke from the Darklighter Family, they speed off and the homested fades into the backround from the desert heat.

 _ **Krayt Dune**_

The boys approach and dismount the speeder, they look at the acient head that pokes out of the sand, Wrinkled, with age, luke walks up and touches it.

"Biggs!, It's cold!" Luke shouts Biggs jerks and runs to luke putting his hand on the right side beside his.

"Luke Your Right, But if its mummified it should be the same temperature as the sand!"

"It is still alive look" Luke picks up a hand full of sand and making sure none will go in to the beast nose lets it trickle out of his hand the small stream of sand moves away and then towards the Dragons Head, Luke Beams. Then Pauses as he heard something.

 _Calm yourself focuse, try to sence the sorrounding sense the life of this creature._

"Luke Pauses and closes his eyes, Seeing the Beast and its whole size, as well as hi friend and a object guarded by the Dragon.

 _Focuse on the dragon, send calming prtective thoughts, Sooth it, good, now bend it to your will, you have the power to controll the beast, be careful but, hurry._

"Luke raises his hand and the Dragons Eyes fly open, it lifts its head and looks at luke then towards the east, it starts to stand making the dune part as it stands to is full height, all ten Legs Poised ready to propell its Ship Sized Bulk forward, as it slowly circlea around the boys protectively Biggs starts freaking out. A Black and Silver Object is reviled the dragon lowers its head and nudges the bos towards it as a tuskin Battlecry strikes the air, Luke runs with biggs following not questioning the luck of being protected by the largest Dragon He has ever heard of, they approach and see a ramp as the approach the airlock it opens and the boys duck inside, Never noticing the blue glowing figure, they watch as the drgon demolishes the Sand People and then just lays down crunching on the bones of the banthas that were used to get there the boys stare gap jawed, the blue figutre hurrumps, and the boys wirll arround to srr a figure glowing, the cloths are black and Red, He wares a cape and an helmet, he just ozes fear and intimidation, that is until Luke takes Offense and tries the same technequ that he did with the dragon.

"That Will not work on me, I told you how to do that." he stops as the pressure aginst his force presence increases "WHAT", he looks to see luks concentrating as hard as he can and a Aura of power forming around him "What are you doing, You can't, do you know who I am?" The Pressure increases until Luke is Glowing Pure White, Letting the Force flow Competly through him to do his will, the Force ghost flinches and falls to its knees Pulled through the force to a corpral Body and Enslaved once more to a master, One he now Realized he can never Defeat, One he must Train, and Obay. He Pleads and the Boy Notices the Voice is different.

"Stop, You have Proven you are To strong, Stop, Your Will , shall be carred out Master."

"luke stops and looks on dumbstruck "Master?, I just wanted you to stop scaring Biggs."

"I am from an Acient Religious Order, We Follow the Most Powerful of our order, he is the Master to Embody Power, We are the Servents that Crave that Power." the Man Explaine, then pauses looking at his limbs, Examing his hands seeing that they are Corpral, Real Flesh and Blood, he continues "You have done the impossiable, you have returned a force spirit to a corpral Body of Flesh and Blood, Something that trillions of sith have tried and failed to do, you became one with the Combined Force, Both Sides, an other Imposiability, Your Power is unmatchiable, Except for two others, and only Becuse you are untrained." he pauses "This makes you my master and the leader of my order, the Old Order of the trueblood Sith Lords."

"We must find shelter, the Dragon says a sand storm approaches and with the Fury Uncovered it will not be secure"

"Can you fly to the Moisture farms in time?" Biggs asks?

"Possiably, if one is close enough"

Luke Rattles off coordinates and the man rushes into ahall way and turns down a corridor and into what looks to be an advanced ships bridge he enters the coordinates and the ship lifts off heading towards the lars Homestead with a Greater Krayt Dragon Swimming in the Sands Below it Following its new master. The ship lands and the boys and the unnamed sith rush out and into the Garage Building of the Famr, Luke leaves to talk to his Uncle as the Sand Storm Picks up Becomming a Seamingly solid wall of sand outside of the Ray Shielded Doors the Man looks out as owen comes behind him

"You are to leave as soon as the storm Clears, I want Luke Having Nothing to due with this force Business, it killed his father."

"No, Thoose words ring of wrongness, Not of Lies, you truly believe he is dead, but he is not. The force reveals this to its masters, the man you think gone Lives! I know not where or how, just that he dose."

"But, Kenobi said he died on Mustafar, burned in the Lava"! Owen states not knowing Luke is Listening

"Was his father an Jedi?"

"One of the most well Known of this era, even today though it if forbidden to talk of them an exception is made for him, Anakin Skywalker the Jedi With No Fear, Saviour of the Chancelor, who know rules as an Emperor, the only jedi Loyal to the Republic Over the Jedi Order."

"He Lives as a Sith Then, The force rings true but as the master or an apprentice?" The Sith Muses he sences a light presence approaching the farm a very mellowed but bright Presence, the Presence of an Jedi Master, Tempered with age and Wisdom, but no less dangerous to him, who is still recovering. The Sidnature Brown Over Cloak flapping in the wind but never enough to uncover the man himself.

"Impressive Jedi, Peace, I have no Quaral With you or your order at present." The Sith States. The Jedi Master pauses and Looks on with a look of caution, never dropping his guard. He walks under the protection of a force field and lowers his hood.

"Your presence rings of the dark side, Strongly at that, with the sence of decay and death, how can I trust you?" the Jedi Demands a hand on his light saber.

"Becuse the master has no quarel with you, in fact he seems happy to see you."

"What the blazes are you talking about?" He exclaims as luke come out of the housing area into the workshop section his face lights up, Old Ben! What are you doing here?"

"The boy, I was a Spirit and tried to intimidate them, he subdued me and pulled me back into the living force, that made him the Master." the Sith Answers

"He did what?, how is that possiable."

"that is still unknown, now why are you here, no offense Jedi!"

"The Emperor would have felt that disturbance we need to get luke out of here and off planet." he pauses "I am Master Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order and Member of the Defunct Jedi Council"

"I am Darth Nox Leader of the Sphere of Knoweledge and ex member of the Sith Council"

" The SITH COUNCIL, AS IN THE OLD SITH EMPIRE?" Obiwan shouts surprised.

"Stop Shouting Jedi, As for getting out of here I have a ship, we can use it."

"I have to retrieve a few items from my home before I can leave the planet, This is tentive I will be watching you." Obiwan states as he turns away and heads into the juntland wastes.

"Master Luke, I believe we have something to retrieve from anchorhead before we leave, the force calls out to me, Gather your things, I will aleart your family, bord the Inceptor and inform the droid to ready her for take off." Nox states as he heads up the ramp to the storage compartments he pulls out three cases and leaves the ship, handing the cases over to the lars couple he states " Theese three cases all are full of 10,000 Banking Clan Credit chips, Even back during my time the banking clan was powerful enough for both the empire and Republic to respect their nuturailty theese credits should have gained value, I am sure the banking clan would be willing to buy them back and traid some droids for them. Hire some help and security droids. Luke needs to leave, some emperor apparently will have sensed his force use and needs to leave for your protection as well as his."

"Will we ever see him again?" the aunt Buru asks

"Most likely, and he will want to keep in touch, we have you comm frequency, good day." Nox turns and heads into the Interceptor watching luke marval at the technology and gives an order. "Droid, set a course for anchorhead, the jedi will meet us there I need to retrieve something."

"My pleasure master" the droid answers as it sets a course the ship lifts off leading towards its next adventure.

They arrive at anchorhead docking in bay 12, Nox hands the creature at the door three credit chips and motions luke to follow, they walk until they come upon an junk dealer, they walk in and the rodent looking creature speaks up.

"What can PukPuk help sirs with today?"

"we are brousing your invitory looking for anything that calls out to us, he pauses looking at an rack of droids, they look like humanoid weasles thin and compact, then the next look like dark gray/black built up versions of the first, the next two though really call out to Nox, one looks Humanoid enough with a block holding it visual sensors and the next one has three visual sensors. It has intricate designs and is blue and gold colored Nox turns to the Rodent and speaks "theese Droids, How much Would you like for them" the Creature looks at them and Pales it starts chattering and then pauses.

"You can have them, I told that Idot to Scrap them, they are illeagle to sell even her in Hutt Tettory, Is there anything elese?"

"Yes, let the boy get anything he wants, I also need Updated Repair Droids for my ship and a new transponder my old one was destroyed by an asteroid collision. For the Repair Droids I need ten and spare parts to repair any dammage they may receive."

"Yes Sir your already Requested items will cost Ten thousand Roubles, Anything the boy gets will up that sir, We also offer Delivery Services for an seven Percent Fee." the Rodent creature answers

'Very Well, have everything delivered to Docking Bay Tweleve at the Jaba Prima Docking Bays, it will be handeled from there by me and the boy, you will teransport the Droids you gave me Correct?"

"Yess for three hundred Roubles."

"Fine' he pauses and turns to luke "Master Luke Pick out anything you see that catches you attention, we have one more stop to make before we leave." Luke calls the Rodent over and points to multiple items, the rodent pulls them and loads them onto a repulsor sled and turns towards Nox

"Sir your total comes to 14,210 Roubles." The Creature states, Nox motions his protocal droid forward who opens a case and Nox Pulls out three 5000 Roubel Chips, he hands them to the Rodent and states

"Get these to my docking bay before I get back there and you can keep the Change" he turns to luke and motions him to follow, they leave and head towards an fuel Dealer and approach the Squid Looking Creature

"Ah good day sirs, what can I do for you today?" the creature asks

"Im looking for low grade hypermatter and liquid metal fuel, Can you be of assistance?" Nox Asks

"Ah Yes however the Hypermatter needs special lisenced refuelers to handle so I can only accept Credits for that.'

"Are Banking Clan Credits Fine?"

"Yes but barely, the Banking Clan Credits are just on the Legal side, thank the maker that they were nuetral during the clone wars"

"Good, Then the Droid will tell you how much, he is licened to refuel it so we want double as backup fuel, He can refuel the ship, the Payment is at Docking Bay Tweleve at the Jaba Prima Docking Bay Complex." Nox Finishes and turns to walk away the creature barks out commands and twelve loader droids start loading canisters on to three hover flats Nox and luke move to the docking bay where they find their droids and items from the junk dealer already there neatly stacked, Nox Notices an Red droid that he Recongizes in lukes pile, he puts that thought aside for now and walks up to his droids he uses the force to activate the droids and they come online and go through a boot up protocal they the two droids walk up, and speak.

"I am general STCD-Alph45dh, Super Tactical Droid at you service Master, What is your command?"

"I AM TD-4565 Tactical And Annalist droid at you service, What are you orders Master?"

"I want you to load up this vessel, orginize yourselves an service area in the cargo hold, you will them debreafe me and my master of you abilities as well as with these other droids," he pauses and motions to the others the Super Tactical droid states "B-1 and B-2 Battle Droids Master" The droid Turns and orders the others to start loading the parts and supplies on to the ship luke grabs the rust colored droid and drags it up the ramp to his quarters Nox proceeds to the Briefing room awaiting kenobi, the droids are heard marching through the ship to the cargo hold and the two tatical droids walk into the room followed by luke, Master kenobi shows up shortly after pausing to stare at the two tatical droids.

"Well this is refreshing, Just like Aniakin always ful of surprises" obi wan quips.

"Master as ordered, I am a Super Tactical Droid and General, I Commanded legions of droids and fleets of ships, The droid Becides me is an T-Series Tactical droid, a Capiable model though slightly inferior to my line, they cannot process a problem as fast as the Super Tactical droid Line, The Smaller Thinner Droids were the B-1 Series Battle Droids, Used in a varity of jobs they were once the back bone of the Confederate Droid Army serving from the rank of foot solider to even a Few as Admirals and Generals, the larger series are known as the b-2 series Battle Droids, larget and Equiped with dual Wrist mounted blasters on each hand, they were dull, not required to process tatics and stragities only follow orders and Basic Tatics to Survive and Battle." The Droid Finishes as the other Tatical Droid Afferms the data

"Yes That is about Right, They were only a match for the Clones Becuse of their Numbers, Clone Commander Cody and Clone Captian Rex were worth a whole Legion of droids, though Commander like Grevious Negiated that." Obi Wan States his Opinion Nox looks on at them and states.

"You will be the Masters Protection Untill the Time he is Trained Well Enough to Protect himself, Now Kenobi We need to decide were to go, all my data is out dated and the Astromech as I am told they are called only have two or three sets of coordinates in their memories."

the Super Tatical Droid speaks up "Sir, there are multiple Sepertist holdings that were unknown to the organics of the Confedercy, Competly automated by order of general grevious he and the droid commanders were the only ones to know of them, The Hypori Droid works is still function and sending a signal, as well as the Hidden Shipyards in the Ballast Sector, they are requesting orders"

"Send them a new list of authorized commanders starting with Master Luke Skywalker, Lord Kallig or darth Nox, and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, I want no other commanders allowed. Nox orders the droid nods and acesses the comm terminal and sends out orders to all reciving units, then it turns back to Nox. "My lord the hidden Space station in orbit of the Mantaclor nebula is sending a confirmation, that could be your safe port while you figure out what to do." the droid suggest, Nox nods and orders the coordinates sent to the bridge, he turns an leaves the room heading towards the bridge while obi wan starts luke on learning to harnes the force.

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Route to the Droid Station.**

"Again Master, we have to work quicker than we normally would." Nox Pauses as he senses a giant Disturbance in the force. "This power, this darkness, he lives yet... Master we have an problem." he turns to the tactical Droid, "Go Retrieve Kenobi we need to speak about a problem that has arisen."

The Droid dose as ordered and as Nox has Luke sit at the Debriefing table Kenobi walks in and sets opposite of him.

"Kenobi, Master Luke, We need to head to Yavin to the Emperors tomb, I disturbance in the force has shown me a great threat has reawakened, I had though with his defeat and merger he passed into the Force, it appears my young Masters powers are drawing long gone spirits back into the world. We need to be vary careful on Yavin IV it is an Tomb World of Ancient Sith lord Naga Sadow, I Fear what his Spirit would do if recalled, not to mention the others." he looks to the controls of the table tapping away and pulling up an image that causes Kenobi to Gasp out loud.

"Revan, are you telling me Luke has Recalled the Scourge of the Jedi's Spirit?"

"That's how you Jedi Remember the greatest Jedi and Sith in Centuries, Revan Saved the Republic from the sith empire for hundreds of years delaying the Emperors orders to attack, then crippling the Imperial war machine and bring the Republic and Sith Empire together to defeat him, laying the foundations to the Alliance that would Destroy once and forever the Eternal Throne."

"From our Perspective he is the greatest Turncoat ever, changing sides at the drop of a hat."

"Enough, we will work together to see what he is doing." Luke says startling both force users who would never expect such an out burst from the young boy.

"As you will it master" Nox states bowing his head. "It is possible this Spirit is the combined spirit if so he might be investigating the disturbance Luke has caused, if he is in balance he may not Strike out, still Revan is the most unpredictable Jedi or Sith to have ever Arisen"

 **Yavin IV Emperor Vitiates Tomb**

"This Feeling, this Disturbance it is Unlike anything I have felt before" A Spirit states looking the sky as a ship he knows all to well descends towards him "A Fury how interesting" the spirit fades from physical sight as the ship turns about landing and lowering it gangway ramp the spirit sees new droids walk down first, then an older Jedi followed by a young human boy then a figure that he remembers all to well.

The boy walks forwards and pauses, "its here the spirit, it is shocked but observing for now."

"Good Luke your abilities are growing considerably" The Jedi states

"Master try calling him out with your powers, be very careful to focus for if not you will call out all spirits and this being his tomb I do not want to chance recalling his spirit."

The boy pauses and closes his eyes and suddenly turns right to where the Spirit is watching, Stretching out his hind the Spirit feels a puling on its form suddenly against the spirits will he is pulled into sight and then towards the group.

"Master Revan it has been a while" the Sith states

"Lord Nox, to what do I owe this unexpected visit and impossibility"

"In my foolish attempt to find a host for my spirit I tried to cox this boy to tame a Greater Kryat Dragon, then once on my ship I terrified his friend and he acted using what I told him to do to tame the Dragon he somehow pulled my Spirit into a corporal body and bound me to his powers."

"Yet I sense only Balance in him, no light no dark only balance"

"Yes the Skywalker improbability strikes again" the Jedi states stepping forward "Jedi Master Kenobi, So nice to meet the skurge of the Jedi."

"the Jedi live, with the fury interceptor landing I had feared the worst"

"Barley, Sidious took over the republic and all but destroyed the Jedi now he and his apprentice rule the galaxy and have scattered the Jedi to the winds those of us that survived anyways"

"NO NOT POSSIABLE, EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR DESTROYED, EVERYTHING I FOUGHT FOR BROUGHT TO THE GROUND!" Revan shouts Startling the boy who jerks at the sudden shout. The Force surges and Darth Nox Recognizes the signs of what is about to happen.

"Well done Revan you had to startle the young master, Welcome back, Welcome to servitude" Nox States with a chuckle.

"What the blazes are you..." Revan stops as suddenly he feels a pulling force on his spirit he suddenly lets out a gasp as he is forcefully pulled from the Neathers of the force back to life, then he feels the bond to the boy, a Servants bond. "Unbelievable" He stats looking at his hands and body then touches the familiar mask at his side he unclips it to see it looks exactly as it did after he defeated Malak.

Kenobi start and states "Looks like we need to leave now... the force spirits felt that they are coming to take control of the power and return to life"

"On the ship now, Master hurry" Nox commands and Revan follows the group as they see a group of force spirits rushing to the area. Little do they know someone else is watching and reporting to Rebel high command of the going ons at this abandoned temple. The ship lifts off blasting into Space and away from the planet.

 **On-board the Fury**

"You fool, startling the master like that could have ended very badly, he is just learning the force! What if he accidentally revived The Sith Emperor or even Sadow himself?"

"Apologies but, can you blame me, everything I worked for gone, my sacrifices rendered null and void." Nox walks up and slams a fist right into Revans Face

"you bought the Jedi and Republic Thousands of years how can that be considered wasted effort, stop thinking the galaxy needs you to survive, you only assisted in delaying the inevitable, Any government that stops working for the common people will fall, you must keep the common people content if not happy or any government will fall, that the Republic lasted so long is a miracle be glad you assisted in that miracle!"

"Revan looks up at Nox and blinks not believing what just happened

"You who held of the Sith Emperor the longest reigning Sith to date ruling over a thousand years, who else could have done such things and say that everything you worked for is gone?"

"Lets not forget the Rebel cells that popped up overnight after the deceleration of the New Order." Kenobi adds in smirking at Nox's knowledge of Revans exploits he then adds "The Revanites would be very dissappointed as you can see in front of you here."

Darth Nox stops and turns as Luke asks

"Revanites? Revan had a religious order named after him?" Luke turns and glances at the man he brought back into life. And turns to look at his companions.

"Revanites or the Order of Revan, was a Philosophical order in both the Republic and the Sith Empire during the Great galactic War, in the cold war period and during the second war they splintered from the Empire and Republic to follow the Dark half of Revan and brought both governments and force Orders together in a very loose alliance to defeat them, even to this day there are Revanites throughout the galaxy they just do not have the power or Political ability that they once enjoyed, Revans teachings and his holocron from the Jedi Civil war brought about the reform of the Sith order under Lord Bane into what we Jedi understand as the rule of two One Master and One Apprentice." Kenobi enplanes

"Wait so the Revanites worked in both the empire and Republic? They came together Jedi, Sith, Imperial, and Republican to work together peacefully basically showing that both sides could live together?" Luke states bring up both Kenobi and Darth Nox up short on a response.

"No the order dedicated to be preached balance claiming that I knew it in life as I was a Jedi then a Sith then a Jedi Again, that since I knew both sides of the force I was the most powerful force user ever, that when I sought out the Sith emperor again I destroyed him and took control of the empire and worked to finish my goals, and while it did bring in both people from the Empire and Republic it was a flawed order that I had no control over until I seized control once I was defeated at the foundry and my spirit split In two. None of the preaching's came directly from me, they were derived from my life story as the followers knew it." Revan interjects "Though I am amazed it has survived this far into the future."

"I want to do something similar!" Luke Exclaims "To bring everyone together from all sides!"

"Master if you want to do that you have a lot of work ahead of you." Nox states

"So what, That is the way it should have been all along, and I will make it happen." Luke proclaims

"So be it, if that is how you think, I will find a way Master but your Education just became all the more complicated."

"To right, this means that you have to start you own faction in this war, fight to build it up from this point." Kenobi starts "While I will teach you young Luke I will have no parts in this and after I believe you are at an acceptable level I will be leaving for the Rebellion." he then explains "My goals were always to protect and train you however, I was hoping you would join the rebellion and help rebuild the Jedi Order and the Republic, I will need to find someone to do that in your place, I will however train you to that point in memory of your parents."

"Thank you."

"Enough of this we need to decide on what to do now, we were going to head to the Ballast Sector shipyards to Train." Nox states trying to get everyone on the move

After a brief discussion it is decided upon to head to the hidden shipyards and see if they have an acceptable area to live and train in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Ship Yards**

 **Two Years Later**

"Damn this kid learns fast" Revan states as he is pushed back by Luke.

The two are in the middle of a training session one of many along with the schooling needed for Luke to Fulfill his dream of uniting the galaxy in peace and bringing the Jedi and Sith orders back together, then the door opens and the Super Tactical Droid walks in Luke has named him Steadfast. They two combatants pause to here his Report.

"Master Luke, The Heavy Cruiser has finally finished and is ready to depart."

"What of it Escorts?"

" The Frigates are finished as you already knew, the destroyers and two battleships have finished as well as the two cruiser/carriers."

"Very Well General, have you located a suitable first Target?"

"Yes my lord, the Lothal System has recently became an important Imperial Factory World producing Walkers and Fighters, I Believe that this is the best target to attack as this world has increasing Rebel Activity and the Empire is being drawn thin here"

"Make the Preparations and alert Lord Nox to head to the Bridge" Luke orders as he shuts down his light saber Revan doing the same "Lord Revan we are finished for today." Luke says as he turns and heads out of the room heading to change into his battle gear.

"Amazing he progressed from little training to the Level of a Jedi Knight in no time, I shudder to think of what he would have done in the Temple, board out of his mind"

Revan looks out the transparasteel view port to the ship that has just finished and returned from testing runs. It is large Overly so and has two giant rings, One on each side of the vessel "Ion Cannons" apparently it is a modern beast that amazes even Revan, Upgraded with the knowledge of both Revan and Darth Nox it is far superior to any counterpart with Quad turbo laser turrets and an more efficient power distribution system, this variant is far more deadly This vessel will strike fear into the Imperials and if necessary the rebels alike. Having returned from reactivating the foundry which is producing necessary raw materials for the now repropoused fleet yard and the Droid works the secret group has finally built up enough forces to strike a blow against the empire and show the galaxy that a new player has entered the field.

 **Bridge of Subjugator class cruiser "Rebirth"**

"Lord Skywalker welcome to the Rebirth, what are our orders?" A droid looking remarkably like General Grievous asks

"G2, prep the fleet for battle Sphere formation, we are targeting an Industrial Planet ready the Fighters our target Lothal."

"My Lord Imperial Reports show Lord Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin are both there."

"Very Good time to test the mantel of our forces" Luke states as Revan and Nox step behind him in the command level of the Bridge Luke takes his place on the throne as his two teachers stand to either side.

"Two main leaders of the enemy force, my master you are being very forward here." Nox states

"As you so love to point out, I am not a Jedi their tactics will not work here, I am the combination of both Jedi and Sith, so I will fight to free Lothal, however I will do it by crushing my enemies." He pauses as the survey droid sends pictures of the fleet blockading the planet "Imperial Star Destroyers, Escort cruisers, Gazanti transports, They are really pulling out all the stops here" Luke contemplates as the massive fleet moves away from the station plotting multiple jumps to confuse the Empire when they try to track them back to a home system. "There is the weak point to their formation Have all droid bombers concentrate there, we break through the Command ship then our ground forces can land and begin the attack." Luke then states "If any of us are in danger we retreat I cannot afford to lose anyone here at this first stage."

"Understood" both men acknowledge. The fleet jumps to hyperspace.

 **Siege of Lothal**

"Sir Massive hyperspace disturbance, its a Fleet...Its a Droid Fleet!" he then sees the last ship Exit hyperspace and yells "SIR IT A SUBJUGATOR CLASS CRUISER!"

On the Rebirth

"Command target the Relentless, the tight formations the Empire Favors shall be their undoing." Luke orders as he is watching from the monitors the Imperial Forces start to tighten up to increase the intensity of the turbo laser fire hoping to overwhelm the shields quickly while Tarkin monitors the battle from Lothal's Capitol.

"Fire" The Rebirth fires it ion gun the rings of Ionized Plasma surge towards the Imperials as the fighters and bombers are caught in the attack "Fools have completely forgotten how my father defeated this type of vessel, the Empire has regressed tactically." Luke comments as the ion attack hits the Imperial Destroyers, five light cruisers are luckily out of range but the Rebirth is not about to allow the failing vessels to escape and the Frigates surge forward and begin attacking the Light Cruisers.

IN THE Capitol

"What are the Commanders doing up there? Vader we must fall back, we cannot be captured at this crucial point of the Plan." Tarkin Orders

"No You fall back I will stay, they will not capture me, they have no want or plans to, this is a statement as to what end I have no clue." Vader states

"Very Well, good luck Lord Vader" Tarkin states as he boards a shuttle and leaves the planet opposite of the battle.

ON THE REBIRTH

"Sir one Imperial Shuttle has escaped the Planet, its markings match that of Grand Moff Tarkin."

"So be it, Ready the Ground forces to accompany me, I will rescue the Rebels and confront lord Vader as well, Nox, Revan you both are with me." Luke orders as they turn and head to the hanger where the Fury is Located.

ON LOTHAL VADER VS THE GHOST CREW

"Your master has deceived you into thinking you can become a Jedi." Vader says while holding Ezra against the walkers legs suddenly he turns his head and throws Bridger away towards the other Jedi as a ship looking decidedly Imperial swoops in and turns about to show its rear facing boarding ramp the vessel lowers as a group of three people and a score of Droid Commandos and Droideka roll out behind them. The smallest of them speaks up betraying his age as a young boy.

"So you are the fearsome lord Vader, I'm not impressed." the boy states shaking off his outer robe revealing the armor underneath, Armor Vader Recognizes, Old Sith Empire Armor, Even more Armor of the Sith Emperor and a Mask Matching his Companions.

"Revan Nox Retrieve the Rebels and their Shield Generators then Get back Here" Luke Orders Vader Starts recognizing the names of Prominent Sith Lords from Eons ago, the mast that the boy wears is a replica of Revans mask but in Royal Finery the boy activates a Red and a Blue Light Saber and Charges at Vader

"You think Because you name your followers After powerful Sith makes you powerful, you are mistaken." Vader states Blocking the Attack and sending a force push at his opponent thinking to push him back, he is surprised when the boy redirects the attack at the Walkers sending three of them toppling sideways.

"I know that is not making me stronger however I don't need the allusion of strength, I see light saber dueling is off the table you would trounce me but force powers, now lets SEE" Luke shouts the last part as he throws his hands forwards blowing Vader back.

"Impressive" Vader Mocks standing up and holds up his hand in its signature gesture for a force choke.

Luke breaks the hold easily surprising Vader further

"You are a fool Vader, you have lost a good portion of your force abilities yet you give up your advantage of light saber combat to try and match me in force abilities, I who have two older force users calling me master." Luke exclaims then holds his hands out in a gesture Vader is very fimilar with from his own master. "That and you assumed I am a Jedi, I'm not." Luke finishes sending a wave of force lightning at Vader catching him in the chest before Vader can counter blasting the lord of the Sith back and away from the fight.

"Master lets go." Nox yells and Luke leaps backwards right onto the ramp, the vessel lifts off and begins to leave as Vader recovers and glares after it.

A hologram pops up from a emitter embedded in the ceiling it is Tarkin. "Lord Vader what is the Status of the Rebels?"

"Escaped, a group of dark Jedi assisted them, one of them was proficient with force lightning on level with the emperor."

"Interesting, are you able to move freely?"

"Yes, he new how much power to use to knock me out of the fight but allow a recovery, as suspected this faction was making an statement."

"is any of our systems compromised?"

"No, however we must reinforce this planet...is the seventh fleet finished with its last assignment?"

"Thrawns Fleet, He and governor Price have a history they work well together, very well I will have the seventh fleet reassigned as well as a quarter of star dust fleet."Tarkin states and shuts off the transmission.

Vader glances around and then walks to his own shuttle heading to his destroyer to contact the emperor and inform him of this new powerful force wielder.

 **On board the Rebirth heading to neutral space**

"Wait that was force lightning, only dark siders use it!" Kanan states

"Yeah so? I came to your groups rescue if that is a problem we can turn around." Luke states as the two other men walk into the conference room they are in.

"I would not push to far Jedi, Master Luke is not dark in the normal meaning." Revan states "Luke is equnic in that he maintains his force presence in constant balance, very rare in force users, and usually difficult." he then turns to Sabine "Mandolorian its good to see your people still exist and have their scene of honor."

"the master here and can defend himself." Luke bites back "Listen here, This fleet has been in production for years, I choose this time to show myself and announce our presence in the galaxy be Glad that we are assisting you in reaching you Rebel fleet." Luke then turns to Kanan "And you, a Jedi Padawan level taking on a student are you trying to give the emperor and Vader a new dark Jedi." He then turns on Bridger "Any you, you are a Trainee not a street rat clean up your act or you will bring this rebel movement down before it can begin." He then turns to Hera "Captain, the Ghost has sent rendavou coordinates, send them a message telling them what ship is bringing you there, Out of this group I think you are the most level headed, lets hope it rubs off on them here very soon." Luke finishes and storms out angry at the stupidity shown and the incompetence.

"What, is his problem!" Ezra explodes.

 **Phoenix Squadron the Ghost**

"Mam there is a hyperspace disturbance, its them" A rebel tech states

Suddenly the large Subjugator class cruiser burst forth out of hyperspace, startling Asoka and the rebel fleet.

"Ghost this is Independent Cruiser Rebirth, you are being transmitted landing clearance for the main hanger Proceed there to retrieve your crew members, the Master will meet you there." A Super Tactical Droid states and quickly cuts the transmission, the Old Vessel maneuvers to the assigned hanger seeing the crew standing there as three unknown people one standing in front of the other two. He walks forward as Asoka Disembarks the Ghost. She notices him and his force presence.

"Asoka Tano Jedi Apprentice to the hero with on fear, I would say its a pleasure but we need to hurry. A Imperial Fleet is inbound ad you do not want to be caught here once the Fleet arrives, especially when you know of this vessels danger, the Empire is fighting back, take your people and leave quickly, And impart onto them the knowledge of control and Temperament." The young man states turning on his heels and leaving the group to board the Ghost and leave. They do not knowing that they are about to miss the greatest turning point in a war ever.

 **A few Moments Later**

An Imperial Fleet exits hyper space and opens fire on the Subjugator class Cruiser hoping to knock out its engines and disable it for boarding, this fleet is the Resource Reclamation fleet under the direct control of Governor Tarkin and Director Krennic. This fleet is made up of one Mandator III Star Dreadnought and eight Imperial Star Destroyers, each vessel escorted by three victory Class Star Destroyers and multiple light cruisers.

"Launch all fighters and remember attack that ion weapon and damage it, we don't want it to disable us." Krennic orders the Admiral aboard the "Imperator"

the vessels all launch their fighters with the Mandator showing its clone wars origins by having a far larger fighter complement than any Imperial Counterpart.

"Aboard Rebirth"

"Launch all fighter wings call up all reinforcements, take us in to point blank range of that dreadnought we out gun her." the Super Tactical Droid orders as the others rush to comply multiple wings of fighters launch and ships hyperspace in that did not take part in the battle of Lothal one more Battleship and Seven Destroyers bring to bare the largest assembled droid fleet sense the clone wars and giving even the Imperial Fleet pause.

"Admiral what is the "probability of winning?" Luke asks rushing onto the bridge

" Guaranteed, the Question is how many losses we will have to suffer." the droid then elaborates "Our Sources show this is the Resource Reclamation fleet of the Empire, they are to Seize control of as many resources as possible to finish some unknown number of unknown projects."

"What are our losses?" Luke states seeing where the droid was going.

"Only this vessel will leave and the Imperial class vessel known as "Imperator" will be badly damaged but survive."

"Damn it, then he calls for help and gets the salvage anyway." Luke pauses "have all vessels attack the dreadnought then flee into hyperspace. Send the scouts ahead to ten jump points and precalcuclate the jumps for the fleet, Rapid jumping will be key here. Then we need to solve this problem of having only droid units."

"Agreed, even having clone units would be beneficial especially their hardware."

"Now there is an idea" Luke muses as a hologram appears

"This is Director Krennic, by order of the galactic Emperor your under arrest and your vessels are to be surrendered immediately, do not test my patience here." he cuts the transmission

the fleets draw together and intertwine with fighters trying to screen their respective capitol ships and Krennic makes his most fatal error.

"Have all fighter pull back around the newer ships, the Mandator can handle itself" the man orders

the Rebirth's crew seeing this jumps at the opportunity and relays orders for all bomber wings to abandon their targets and attack the now vulnerable Dreadnought, shortly there after the massive ship goes up in an explosion and the droid units start withdrawing and accelerating into hyperspace, the Rebirth the last to go.

 **Back at the Droid Shipyards**

" we need to get technical readouts of the old Republic fleet we need more variety in our forces" Luke argues

"That would be a good idea but I think I have better" Darth Nox states as he leaves then returns with the memory core from his ship he plugs it in to an adapter socket and activates it.

"These are the units from my days, Imperial and Republic Alike, I believe they would be an easier choice for now." Nox states showing the Vessels including the Fury class Interceptor.

"Add these, I believe we should produce them and modify them to sell to the Rebellion, with the droid technology here already and our combined skills we should be able to cut crew size for a ship the size of a Harrow class Dreadnought to a few living personal and finish it with droids." Revan states adding his own drive from his person which includes designs to HK droids. The drive starts to flash suddenly an a voice comes over the ships comms.

Statement: "Master I am surprised it took you this long to activate the storage drive, I thought you forgot about it."

"HK! What the nine Corellian Hells are you doing on an storage drive?"

Excited statement"Master when you fought at the foundry and my body was mostly destroyed I had my memory uploaded to the wireless drive you carried in your armor."

"Master Luke I Believe we just found a new addition to command staff, the special Operations Division" Nox States "If memory serves correctly, HK-47 Gave even me a run for my money at that time."

Exclamation "I would have destroyed you if I had more awareness of my new body."

"That's enough." Luke says "HK-47 Legend among Droid enthusiast, well designed and programmed, the closest to prefection any designer has ever come, except for the Psychotic Personality." Luke then looks through Revans Database selects a design and begins modifying it with modern servos and Memory Processors, it makes the chassis a little larger and bulkier like a B2 Battle-droid but designed to be more flexible and articulate, in other words a Body with bulk but the capabilities of a Commando Droid. "What do you think Revan?"

"I don't think he needs that much processing power, it tends to make him overconfident." Revan looks on to see it looks like HK-47 and keeps most of it iconic features "Over all I love it, force help anyone on the receiving end of him."

"Alert the droid works to produce three hundred and one of them all in tan except the first one make it in blood red, upload his personalty and data into that one and make sure he cannot turn on me." Luke orders "He will be the General of the Special forces until we find someone better if that is possible."

Luke then thinks and pauses as those orders are relayed "I need to get more commanders an d set up a government, if we intend to take the empire on and work with the Rebelion I want us to be distinct and separate, The Empire and Alliance to Restore the Republic. Hmm. An Imperial Republic, that's it, a government of the people for the people but the military under the control Central Leader, Answerable to the Senate on maters but not controlled by them." He turns to Revan "Send out a signal to our known allies who want to relocate I believe its time to set up a power base and Government" He pauses "Is Rakata Prime still Viable?"

"Yes, Scouts have even sent back surprising pictures" Revan states showing the images to Luke who picks out the Black dot in the sky and then the zoomed in picture of a space station everyone who studies the Civil War period knows. "Star forge has been busy reparing itself"

"Set a course now, if we cleanse that station we have another powerful factory at our fingertips." Luke orders and the message is sent out.

 **One Year Later.**

"Order, Order, Quite down now, the fifth Meeting of the Imperial Senate is in order. Emperor Luke Presiding, President Al Comonic calls to the floor the Representative from the Native Rakata Salzone, Please state your business.

" Senators, the Star forge has been endlessly producing ships and the Emperor has been training to be able to control his Powerful Abilities, I believe it is time to motion the Senate to declare an act of active war with the Galactic Empire, and move to capture old key Sith holdings, once done we can continue to move into the unclaimed regions outside of Chiss Space, our Armada is twice as large as the Galactic Empires and we do not have the Super weapons cutting into our production schedules, with the completion of the Mega Foundry and its orbital ship yards in the neighboring system we have a secure economy and base of production to actively expand. If work continues at this pace we will have the ability to produce ships for every faction known to the Galactic Empire."

"You are nothing but a warmonger just like the tells of your species from long ago." a human shouts out

"That's enough!" Luke Demands "this is a chamber where people are encouraged to speak their mind without being discriminated against, he is stating an fact, not with any battle or blood lust or even with anticipation, just stating what he has noticed and what we can do to make use of our Military." Luke Placates

"You force abilities have no hold he Emperor if you think you can claim you sense his intent I call bantha sh..." the Senator is pulled up by his neck Luke looking extremely annoyed. "No hold I beg to differ, I told you there is no discrimination here, you seem to be under the impression that this Empire is similar to the one your people voted to leave, let me show you it is not." Luke finishes letting the Senator go and then holding out his hands and sending sparks of force lightning at the man only enough to temporarily parlize but still get his point across.

"You are dismissed Senator, heal up, rest up. For in three weeks time you are to be tried for treason, Security has raided your office and found an communication devise which is traced back to the Inquisitorius, retrieved messages show that you have given away top secret information from the Imperial Republic and Even your own people. Once tried here you will be Handed over to Local Planetary Government to be tried there and punished under your own peoples laws." Luke smirks as he looks on. "This move is an act of war by the Galactic Empire sending in spies and stealing top secret data, I request that the Senate move to a wartime Standing and be ready for an attack."

"No need, all in favor of the Rakatan Representative motion vote now" the President states, giving the senate the knowledge that he himself seconded the motion. He looks up at the results and states "My Lord and Emperor, but the decree of this Senate we are at war, Wartime rights have been granted to your office may the force have mercy on our enemies." the Alean states

"Esteemed body I must leave to make necessary preparations, I leave the Senate in the Presidents capable hands." Luke turns and exits striding towards the Fury and then up to the star forge.

 **Star forge**

"Production is ahead of schedule Master, your algorithms are increasing efficiency by thirty percent." Hk states now not having to state what he is going to say.

"Which is good the Senate has voted to move forward" Luke states walking up to Revan and looking out the windows at his current flag ship the Rebirth.

"The rebellion has sent its request to leave Yavin out of our conquest as it is their current base of operations." he then pauses and finishes "However they are interested in your proposal, they are really comming out on top with our ships."

"Fine, we can work around that hiccup, we will head to Zoist first then to Dorman Kass if this works then Darth Sedious will be gunning for me and focus his attention on our empire." he turns to the Kamoian Representative who just arrived at the Station. "Are your people Ready? The Empire Brutality destroyed your cities once are your people behind once again building a clone army?" Luke asks

"Yes I'm Positive, the request you had made has been solved we can accelerate the growth of clones to a certain level then the will age at slower speeds allowing them to live a average lifespan for humans."

"Good have any finished training?"

"Oh yes, the Clones of that man you met at the Training Academy on Anixs Tyber Zahn they are ready."

"That man is a sure gunning for Admiral."

"I'm afraid not anymore, he was caught by Grand Admiral Thrawn trying to sell Highly Illegal contraband and was expelled, he now runs an allied crime syndicate beside Jabba the Hutt."

"A pitiful wast of a resourceful mind, Well see what happens when we run into him then, if he stays out of our business then he is none of ours" Luke then turns to look at a flash in the night sky "The star forge seems to have finished with its current batch of ships, I must go inspect the fleet, Please continue at the current pace of cloning until we are ready, the new city should be delivered by the end of the week and assembled within the year, when done this new city should allow your people more freedom and less reliance on outside resource procurement the pilings being mining rigs should allow your people access to the natural resources once more and the new Atomic Atomizer reactor allows you use of all wast materials."

"Once again we thank you, your resources and Patience is always appreciated my Emperor."

Luke nods and then turns as his ship comes in, an heavily modified Jedi Corvette, Preferred to make trips to Planets that are hostile to the Galactic Empire and its design astedict.

He boards as the ramp barley touches the ground not caring that the news agency's of his fledgling empire are recording it. The vessel screams out of atmosphere right to the star forge, Repaired and upgraded, Purged of the dark taint that corrupted it the mighty space station is now dormant having finished its current order the hanger doors open an force field already active, the vessel passes through and lands, Luke disembarks passing through the halls hung with recreated portrates of Jedi Master and Sith Lords at the end before the Imperial Inspection Balcony is a Picture recreated from the star forges data banks the last leader of the Infinite Empire. The doors open to see the newest fleet being "Sold" to the Rebellion Luke pauses looking at the Republics most deadly warship the Valor class These vessels are large and fast, perfect for rebel hit and run tactics then interspersed between them are the Thranta class Corvette however at the head of the fleet is an upgraded Venator Class Star destroyer, this vessel has had the main hanger ventral doors welded shut and cut in half, the space then taken up by power generators and fuel storage, the power generators give it more powerful shielding and allow redundant shielding, then for more security four more turreted turbo lasers such as the ones beside the super structure are placed along the sloping Ex-hanger door allowing this vessel to have an attack profile closer to an Imperial class star destroyer but only needing a tenth of the crew compliment. Luke then punches in a command to have the ships move out and jump to the meeting point in the Vast Empty expanse surrounding Hoth.

 **Hoth Meeting point, Force Empire peace class Space Station**

"Mon Mothma and Admiral Raddius stand looking out the Transparasteel viewport watching as the new ships for the Rebel Fleet hyperspace into the system taking position as an Subjugator Exits hyperspace and makes its way to dock.

Upon seeing the Giant vessel Raddius stiffens

"I was hoping that they were wrong, that vessel is a danger to everyone." Raddius states soon the doors open to the conference room allowing the "Emperor" to Enter. The young man walks with confidence and a gait that the senator knows too well.

"Force Emperor, allow me the time to give you our thanks for this cooperative program." the senator states

"I would gladly if I had not had other problems arise, the Senate has issued a deceleration of war against the Galactic Empire, and I must move forward my plans, I need to be across the galaxy in very short order." he turns and sees the Mon calamari and states "I Believe you will use these ships effectively Admiral, this fleet is mostly built to your command styles, the exception is the Redeemer which is built to a more aggressive style but will compliment you very well. The fighters you have provided schematics for should be ready shortly, soon enough for you to put them to very quick work. The Incom Corporation X-wing is a master piece of engineering, and the new upgrades made to the headhunters will make them almost on par, this and the next move by my empire should allow the Alliance some breathing room."

"We thank you, we are disenhartened to hear your plate is so full but being an ex-Senator I know how that is, the agreed upon transfer has happened already and the crews of the ships are being sent out now."

"Senator this station will continue to be an Force Empire outpost, however use it as needed to retrain your crews, I must be off, I look Forward to our continued Cooperation, Send me any technical data you retrieve, any at all, I will put it to good use and pay you in necessary materials. Good day." Luke finishes and leaves both watch as the large Command Vessel tears away from them accelerating towards the far flung edge of the galaxy. Not knowing that change is coming and the Empire is starting to feel the pressure.


End file.
